


boop

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, This Got Darker Than Expected, i just wanted some cuddly teen boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: moxiety prompt: them being all cuddly and patton does a blep so virgil boops his nose and just general fluffy snuggles
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 21





	boop

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: moxiety
> 
> au: highschool i just want some cuddly teen boys ;;
> 
> words: 124
> 
> tw: tell me if you want me to add them
> 
> notice: these are really getting shorter and shorter, aren’t they?

“Is everything okay now?” Patton asked quietly, not wanting to startle the smaller boy sitting in his lap. Although Virgil nodded, some stray tears still made their way down his cheeks. After another moment of silence Patton spoke up again. “Virge, look.” The younger looked up at his boyfriend’s face and started laughing. Patton had made a cute face and stuck his tongue out, making the whole thing look somewhat ridiculous. “There’s the laugh that I love.” The taller whispered and went in to kiss the youngers cheek, only to be stopped by a finger pressing against his nose. “Boop” Virgil whispered and giggled, the giggle soon turning into a squeak when Patton pulled him even closer and peppered his face with small kisses.


End file.
